


nomenclature

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, icb i wrote daddy kink 4 jenn smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sehun does well, and Minseok rewards him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nomenclature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



"Minseok," Sehun's gasping as he archs up, sticking his pert little ass out all for Minseok to take. "Minseok, _please_ -"

"That's not what you're supposed to call me, baby," Minseok murmurs against the little dimples at the small of Sehun's back, lower lip grazing one. He can't see Sehun's face right now, but with the way that he's gasping and heaving for breath, it's not difficult to imagine how he face scrunches up and reddens into this beautifully flushed pink, how tears glisten at the corners of Sehun's eyes and cement his eyelashes together. His voice is already twinging on a whine when he squirms - not much, because MInseok's hands firmly grasping his hips, thumbs rubbing at the plush curve of his ass.

"Hyung," he says, petulantly. Minseok calmly smacks one full ass cheek hard enough for it to glow a soft pink in a matter of seconds. Sehun's answering groan goes straight from his ears to his cock.

" _Daddy_ ," Sehun gasps, pushing his ass back. Greedy little cockslut, his baby, even when he's so, so tired. But he's done so well today, performing perfectly in front of the fans, so giving and generous with all the fanservice, that Minseok lets the lack of politeness slide and mouths, again, at the pucker of his asshole, still glistening slightly with Minseok's quickly-drying saliva. It's been a while since he's positioned Sehun like this, face down and ass up, tonguing him open and messy, but he doesn't mind the strain. It's worth it when he can have Sehun pliant like this, hands fisted in the sheets, coming with Minseok's title on his lips and his tongue inside him. 


End file.
